The goal of the five-year career development plan is to establish myself as an independent researcher in the study of cardiac perfusion and mechanical function simultaneously using MRI for improved detection and serial assessment of ischemic heart disease. The ability to differentiate viable and nonviable tissue directly effects clinical reperfusion therapy. Furthermore, the ability to distinguish stunned myocardium from other forms of reversible ischemia, such as hibernation, requires the simultaneous measurement of regional perfusion and function. Most clinical imaging techniques are well-suited to measure either function or perfusion, but not both. In addition, because conventional imaging techniques cannot resolve blood flow or function across the heart wall, inaccurate viability classification due to volume averaging may occur. Cardiac magnetic resonance imaging because of its high spatial resolution, is ideally suited to assess noninvasively both transmural myocardial function (using tagged MRI) and myocardial perfusion (using contrast-enhanced MRI). Thus, the goal of this research is to determine the relationship between compromised myocardial perfusion and mechanical function using novel MRI techniques applied to canine ischemic models. Because the MRI techniques developed in these studies will be readily adaptable to clinical studies, this research could have a significant impact on patient care in ischemic heart disease. The four areas that will be explored during the research project for career development are: 1) training activities to enhance my veterinary skills; 2) tutorials to enhance my skills in cardiac MRI; 3) mentorship by well-known experts in MR, clinical cardiology, and interventional radiology at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine; and 4) continuing collaborative efforts with leading researchers in the field of cardiovascular medicine to remain abreast of the lastest research developments in areas that intersect with my research interests.